A Doof Family Christmas
by scooby823945
Summary: It's Christmas in Danville and the nemesis turn friends for a day; or that's what Danville's most famous citizens think; we will see what happens when you have your worst enemy at home since the side of three Danville's citizens.


The story opens at Danville's Store; as it is normal, Linda Flynn is picking up some things she needs for the christmas dinner. Candace enters in the store and screaming asking for her mom to come home; so Candace picks Linda and takes her like a baby to home; when they arrive to the yard; as it is normal, it is empty; Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet are having just some snacks; then Jeremy arrives and Linda invites the Johnsons for the dinner, Candace is fastinated until she discovers that the Johnsons also imply Suzy.

In the yard, Buford tells that his parents are at a buisness trip and that he must expend christmas alone, Baljeet asks him if he wants to expend the holidays with his family and Buford accepts, he also wonders where is Perry? expending a "Perry Christmas"? and noone laughts.

Perry enters into his lair and he sees Carl sleeping in his (Perry) chair; Perry wakes up and Carl screams saying that he has exams in January and that it is too much; then Monogram appears on the screen and tells Perry to spy Doofenshmirtz.

At the Flynn-Fletcher's house, the both families are expending a great dinner except of Candace who is worried about Suzy's reaction; at Baljeet's house; Baljeet introduces Buford to his mother, and shows him the kitchen.

At D. . Perry arrives and finds Doof arguing with Vanessa; Doof grounds Vanessa then he tells Perry that Vanessa wants to go with Monty Monogram on Christmas, but Doof wants to expend a family christmas, Vanessa convinces Doof to invite Monty to D. ., so Perry calls Monogram with the new information.

At Flynn-Fletchers, Candace goes to the kitchen to pick up some Christmas pie but Suzy wants to go with her, Candace still thinks that Suzy is planing doing something evil so she is scared that makes her crash.

Buford, at Jeet's house, is trying to controll his Bullying instincts so he starts bullying the food making Baljeet's mother feel weird.

At D. . Monty Monogram arrives, but before he can kiss Vanessa, Doof puts between the two, a few seconds later, Monogram and Carl appear behind, so Norm sets the table for Perry, Doof, Vanessa, Monty, Monogram, Carl and himself, when Monty and Vanessa sit together, Doof and Monogram take Perry (eachone by one of Perry's arms) and put him between the two.

The christmas night keeps going and the Flynn-Fletcher and the Johnson are doing a Carols-medley, Jeremy and Candace are ready to perform together but Suzy wants to join, this makes Candace freak out and start telling Suzy all the things she thinks about her, Suzy goes out of the home crying and saying that she only tried to get on well with Candace, Lawrence and Linda are mad at Candace.

The dinner between the Doofenshmirtz and the Monogram keeps going and Francis and Heinz don't let their children speak between them, always speaking about backstoryes about their childhood, so, Monty Monogram gets angry and, with Vanessa, performs a song expresing how angry he is, Perry and Carl stare eachother and realize that Vane and Monty are right, so Carl tells Monogram what he thinks.

the dinner with Buford and Baljeet keeps going, after many attempts of trying to have a relaxed dinner, Baljeet ends with his underwear in the chimney, when Baljeet's mother ask what happened, Buford and Baljeet say in a chorus: we cannot evit it; is our nature.

Candace goes after Suzy and apologizes, then Suzy doesn't accept the apology and tells that the whole thing was a plan, now, Mr and Mrs. Johnson won't let Jeremy see Candace and Jeremy will be only for her, the problem is that, Candace has one thing; a recorder that she had for recording her brothers doing something wrong, but Suzy destroies it, the irony is that Jack and Mrs Johnson had just arrive home, and ground Suzy.

At the end, Monogram, Doof and Carl go to have their own dinner at the OWCA and leave the couple together, but Vanessa says that Christmas is family-time and tells Monty that they can be together another day.

At the end credits:

**Isabella and the Garcia-Shapiros are having a Hanuka dinner and Isabella stares at the screen and complains because she only appears in the end credits for say "whatcha Doin'?" and that she is not gonna say it, then realizes that she has just say it.**


End file.
